Torn
by Crazy Mel Suki-chan
Summary: Basically Taichi is a terrible rapist, but Sora suspects that it's not really him. This isen't graphic so it merits an R rating. It contains HIORA and YAMAJYOU. Ja ne! ***Suki-chan***


yamajyou.htm

**Torn**   
**_I don't own Digimon._**

**__**

**_A/N:_**There's some rape in this but not graphic, so if you flame, we'll just giggle. 

"No!" the blonde screamed, "No! Please, Taichi! You can't do this to me! Please." he sank to the ground, tears flowing freely, his world jaded. Mercy of 

a victim, his world to fall apart and shatter in disguised pieces of heart break and sadness. At this moment, Yamato gave up, letting his head drop and one 

scream, Taichi's merciless laugh as he plunged in and out, sheer pain, both physical and mental. No more, for Yamato couldn't bear that his once faithful 

friend was torturing him, Yamato, for Taichi's own pleasure. It couldn't be true, it wasn't, it wasn't. 

"Yama! Wake up!" Jyou was laughing, shaking the 18 year old Yamato happily. Reliable Jyou, waking him up from a sheer pain of a nightmare. 

Seeing the horror on Yamato's face, Jyou's happiness turned to concern, 

"Yama? What's wrong?" he put his arm around Yamato, tears falling for the blonde. 

"Taichi raped me in my dream." Yamato managed, sobbing. 

"It didn't really happen, Yama." Jyou comforted, trying to soothe his love. The couple were in bed together and had been married yesterday. 

"It felt real." Yamato sobbed. 

Jyou realised the heart of Yamato's pain, "It is real." he told Yamato, who stared, 

"How do you know?" 

"Lucky guess." Jyou smiled faintly. "Yamato. Tell me what happened." 

"I was walking, I was 14 at the time." Yamato remembered, "It was dark, about 10:00PM, I think. But anyway, I heard footsteps and a black figure grabbed 

me from behind. It was awful, painful. The person took off my trousers and top and..they licked me in places, I was shivering, so scared. Then they raped 

me and...their hood fell off." Yama's tears began to fall again. "It was Taichi." 

_You're a little late,_   
_I'm already torn.___

"Taichi?" Jyou whispered, "No." Jyou couldn't take in that Taichi was capable of such a thing. 

"Yes." Yamato corrected, "Taichi Kamiya." he repeated the name, "Taichi Kamiya. Taichi Kamiya raped me, Yamato Ishida." he shouted. 

"You must tell somebody else." Jyou whispered. 

"I can't." Yamato wept, "It's so hard." 

_The perfect sky is torn...___

"Tell." Jyou told Yamato firmly and kissed Yamato on the cheek, "You have to now." 

"How?" Yamato asked, "How can I? When Taichi told me that if I told, he'd come back for a second go." 

Jyou stared in rapid shock, "He said that?" 

"Yes." 

"All the same, Taichi wouldn't be able to, he'd be locked up so fast.." Jyou clenched his fists. 

Yamato suddenly jumped out of bed and pulled on boxers, trousers and a shirt. Jyou looked curiously at him, 

"What are you doing, Yama-kun?" 

Yamato pulled on trainers and answered, "Taichi once told Sora that she would pay for giving me a kiss. I think she's his next victim." 

*********** 

"Sora Takenouchi." Sora felt hot breath on her cheek, "Told you that you'd pay, didn't I?" 

Sora trembled, "Whhaat?" 

"Aah, Sora, we're going to have some..fun." the figure pinned Sora up against the dark alleyway's wall menacingly, Sora opened her mouth to scream 

but no sound came out. 

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, almost shouting as the figure ripped off her sailor dress, leaving her in her underwear. "Stop!" 

"Oh Sora, think I'll stop? We'll just see." a strand of brown hair escaped the hood. The figure pushed it back in hurridly, 

"Taichi?" Sora whispered. "No." 

"Yes." Taichi roughly told Sora as he took off her underwear, her struggling now, kicking in panic and squirming. 

"Well then, Hikari." Taichi gestured to the small brown haired girl who stepped forward, her head drooped. 

"I'm sorry, Sora." she mumbled as she held Sora down and Taichi entered Sora. Sora screamed and began to cry, 

"No! Taichi, please! Hikari, help me!" 

"Sorry." Hikari mumbled again, now starting to cry as Taichi's hood fell, revealing his evil grin as he gripped Sora tightly. 

"Taichi, don't do this." Sora weeped, "It's wrong." 

"Taichi, stop! I won't be your sidekick any longer!" Hikari shouted, letting go of Sora. "This is wrong!" Hikari struggled as Taichi aimed a punch at her. 

"Want Sora to know, eh?" Taichi taunted, "You want that?" 

"No.." Hikari trembled. 

"Too late." Taichi wasn't in his right mind, he sounded too evil. "Hikari Kamiya loves Sora Takenouchi." 

Hikari drooped silently, it didn't seem to matter that both Taichi and Sora were naked, but Sora was trying to dress herself. 

"And now, Hikari, I'll hand you over to Dad, shall I?" Taichi gave a mean smile. "For ages, I stopped him from having you at night at the price of him 

having me instead, and you were my sidekick in return. But now Hikari, Dad's going to pleasure himself with you every single night..." Taichi grinned. 

"Taichi, you're evil." Sora, fully dressed, took advantage of her shoes and kicked Taichi in the stomach. "Evil!" she grabbed Hikari's small hand, 

"Live with me, Hikari. I'm 18 you're 14, you can move in with me." 

"I know where you live, Sora." Taichi was grinning evily now, "Dad will soon, as well." he taunted. 

Sora was as scared as Hikari, she ran, pulling Hikari after her. 

************ 

"Calm down." Sora soothed Hikari, "Nothing will happen to us, it's okay, really." she added, trying to reasure Hikari.   


"Is it?" Hikari questioned slowly, still fearing her fate. "Sora, all my life I was abused but never raped because Taichi protected me by pleasuring Dad 

himself. In return, I had to help Taichi rape Yamato and Mimi. I hated it and I hated me for agreeing to it." 

Sora was shocked but understanding, "Hikari, this is a group problem. I don't think that is Taichi." 

"What?" 

"When did Taichi go...strange?" Sora asked slowly. 

"At 15." Hikari answered, still crying slowly. 

"What time?" Sora asked. 

"Well, he was walking along when this bad digimon appeared and attacked him, he was unconscious for a few hours but when he woke up, there was some- 

thing in his eyes." 

"I see. Taichi is being possesed by that evil digimon. What digimon was it?" 

"Devimon." 

************   
Angewomon and Garudamon flew and trotted along side Hikari and Sora. Taichi was staring, amazed that the two had the daring to show their digimon 

during school. Everybody stared but didn't move for fear. 

"Wing blade!" Garudamon let her Wing Blande pierce Taichi who fell to his knees. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired her attack at Taichi who let a single tear fall from his eye. 

A black bird shape flew out of Taichi and shattered, Taichi's eyes became the normal passionate chocalate eyes instead of the evil green ones. 

"Sorry." he fell to the floor, unconscious. 

************ 

"I can't forgive you for what you did." Sora shook her head, "Even if it wasn't you."   
  
"Sorry, Taichi, but what you did was wrong and although it wasn't you..it was." Yamato told Taichi sadly. 

"Neither can I." Mimi shook her head. "You were so believable, Taichi, it could have been you." 

Hikari looked at Taichi, her own brother, "I forgive you." she said, bringing light back into Taichi's life, "It wasn't you." 

_You're a little late,_   
_I'm already torn.___

_Torn._   
  
  
  
  



End file.
